Road Trip
by kakwanii010
Summary: god its 2am and i was gonna make this more detailed but word limit. ouma takes kiibo somewhere for christmas, but what happens when they break down in the freezing cold and ouma discovers embarassing kiibo makes his robot body heat up? kiibouma. obv. didnt check for typos pls take it im so tired. im trash for kiibouma kill me. sfw.


Ouma pounded against the steering wheel as he shouted, the car swering violently as he did so.

"Why do those stupid DMV fucks think robots aren't suit to drive!" He pouted, yelling as he gripped the steering wheel once again.

"Ouma-kun, please watch out!" Kiibo yelled in a panic.

The shorter boy huffed in irritation, as he had a right to do so.

It was Christmas Eve, and he was stuck driving two more hours to take a stupid hunk of metal on a trip.

Kiibo had no family, of course, nor did Ouma. Neither of them had anyone to spend the holiday with.

And, well, they were best friends.

All of their friends, whom had plans for Christmas, weren't in the least surprised when Ouma told them Kiibo and himself would be celebrating together.

"Ouma, you do not have a girlfriend of some sort to spend Christmas with?"

As soon as the words had left Kiibo's robotic mouth, he wished he hadn't said them, because what if the purple haired boy said yes?

No, he couldn't, or else he'd be with that girlfriend, for the holiday. If he did, Kiibo would know. If he did, the Ruler would never shut up about her.

 _Right?_

He shouldn't hope Ouma didn't have one, he thought to himself. The boy was his friend, he should be happy for him.

Ouma had froze for a second, his back to Kiibo with an utter lack of response.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, regaining his composure. "Me? I have no need for a-" he paused, then put his back to the robot once again. " _girlfriend._ I am a Supreme Ruler, after all."

Something lingered on the edge of Ouma's voice that Kiibo couldn't put a metal finger on, and before he had a chance to reply Ouma had left the room.

"And the damn air port!" Ouma continued his rant as he began speeding up. "Acting as if you could be a _bomb_ or something, just because you're a robot!"

Ouma had always acted out right angry when anyone said something that was anything but kind to Kiibo, though he could taunt Kiibo all he pleased. He was _his_ robot, and if some stupid air port said he was a hazard, or the DMV said Kiibo couldn't get a license so he could drive rather than the Supreme Ruler, than he'd drive them himself.

"We should start a robot right organization!" He ended his rant with.

"You did not seem to think that those other times I suggested it," Kiibo replied, frowning.

"Hush up, Kiiboy!"

Luckily the two were on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere, because Ouma was a horrible driver. Even more so when he was angry. And night was beginning to fall.

He had just wanted to take his robot somewhere for the holidays, why did he have to go through _this_ , Ouma thought to himself.

It was more for Kiibo than it was for Ouma. Of course, he'd like to have an actual Christmas celebration and go somewhere cool, but he knew the robot who had never really had many proper holidays would enjoy it more.

He knew Kiibo would be so happy when they got to their destination, which was a small motel in a town known for sightseeing, and since the robot loved seeing and learning knew things to put into his database, the boy knew he would enjoy it.

Ah, Kiibo would be _so_ happy.

'O _h Ouma..._ ' The Supreme Ruler pictured the white haired boy saying to him in his head.

 _'Its great here_.' In his mind, Kiibo was touching Ouma's face, staring into his eyes, he was pulling his face closer to his...

"I believe that is a deer, Ouma!" Kiibo yelled, snapping the small boy back to reality.

Ouma swerved quickly, nearly missing the deer, and as he did so he could feel the heat already coming to his face.

 _STOP BLUSHING!_ He wanted to yell to himself as he felt the blush coming, but he was, once again, angry with himself.

Why was he having these thoughts so often lately? He could be going to bed, and then he'd picture the robot lying across from him. He'd be eating breakfast and spacing off, and the next second he'd be picturing himself eating his breakfast in him and Kiibo's house once they were married, and the other boy would be across to table from him, smiling warmly.

That same, stupid, adorable smile that Ouma loved.

 _Ah, welcome back gay thought_ s.

But Kiibo was his friend, so why-

Before he could finish his thoughts, there was a large mechanical sputter, and the car bounced.

In a panic, he whipped his head to face the boy next to him who was oddly still.

 _Please, no._

Tears filled the boys eyes quickly, fearing the worst.

"Kiibo! Are you alright?" He cried, reaching to unbuckle his own seatbelt in a hurry.

Now, Kiibo was no expert at emotions, and Ouma was a liar, but even he knew the panic in the liars voice was that but not of a lie.

"What?" Kiibo replied, "Ouma, I am fine, that was the car that we have rented." He turned his head curiously at the person next to him, slightly tilting his head.

"Pf-" He sputtered in response. "I knew that, stupid robot! I was just asking if you were scared. You know, because you're a big baby!"

Ouma's lying skills were not at his finest right now.

After about ten minutes of trying to fix things, examining the vehicle, checking parts, and _trying_ to use Kiibo's chest to jump start the car, there was no use. The junk they rented was broke. At least, until tomorrow when they could hitch a ride, but now it was dark.

And getting cold.

"Useless metal scraps!" Ouma raged as he pulled down the back seats so the back of the car was flat.

"What have I done wrong!" Kiibo cried.

"Not you, the damn car!"

Both of the boys crawled into the car, closing the door.

The back of the car was not large in the slightlest, and having two teenage boys, one a robot, stuffed into it, wasn't working out.

"Why can't you have body heat like a normal human," Ouma groaned as he put his head on Kiibo's chest, wrapping one arm around him.

Neither of them had brought a blanket, it was late December, they were stuck in a car on the side of the road, and all Ouma had was a robot.

He was sure he would freeze to death.

"Why have you not brought a real human then," Kiibo replied sadly. "I am sorry."

"I-" Realizing he had hurt his favorite persons feelings, the purple haired boy stuttered. "Because I want you, stupid robot, all humans are trash. I'm glad you aren't one."

The boy realized what he had just said and silently cursed himself. He _really_ hated showing any emotion or weakness, and he knew telling Kiibo he wanted him was doing just that.

But he trusted him with those feelings and weaknesses.

After about ten minutes of the short boy resting his cold head on the robot, the heat in the car had increased a bit, and the robot was getting warm.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a heat function? That would've been useful ten minutes ago!" Ouma demanded.

"I-I do not have a heat function," the other replied.

"Obviously you do!" Ouma snapped. "Liar!"

"My body heats up when I am nervous, embarassed o-or sexually confused!" Kiibo yelled in embarassment.

Ouma stopped. Why would Kiibo be nervous, embarassed _or_ sexually confused at the moment? He only had his head laid on him, unless...

 _Now, lets not get hopeful, Ouma, two boys cuddling would embarass anyone_ , he mentally scolded himself.

Robots could be sexually confused? So he did indeed have a dick.

"Aha, am I making you nerrrrrrvous?" He teased in response.

"I do not feel comfortable responding to that question!"

The Ruler stopped what he was about to say.

He was freezing his flat ass off, and the only way to _not_ do that was to embarassed someone he...

Did he like Kiibo?

 _Yes._

As much as he would've loved to lie to himself, he couldn't, at least not about that.

Well, now was a perfect opportunity.

He put his face on the robots neck, breating heavily as his heart rate increased so that he could hear it audibly. If Kiibo made a comment about that, he thought to himself, he would slam his head agaist the robots hard chest until he bled out.

"Am I making you nervous, Kiiboy?" He said softly into the robots ear.

In response, Kiibo gave a series of involuntary beeps as the car heat increased a bit.

"Nishishi," Ouma laughed. He was glad it was dark, because he knew his face was as red as a tomato and that if it weren't dark Kiibo would make a comment.

"I did not ask for that!" Kiibo yelped.

"Oh, you didn't?"

"That does not mean I minded it!"

Kiibo was mentally hitting himself for saying that, his wires got all messed up when he was around Ouma, and he would sputter things like that without wanting to. Lord, why did he have to be this way? According to his database, friends did not feel this way about their friends.

The boy laid his tongue against the robots neck and licked softly.

 _Warmer._

"Nishishi, I'm almost not freezing now!"

He was panicking. Ouma, that is. He shouldn't have allowed himself to flirt with Kiibo. He shouldn't love a hunk of metal. And now that the flirting had started, he knew he couldn't stop.

And he knew the robot didn't in the least return his feelings. Sure, he could hope all he wanted, but he knew for a fact Kiibo's metal chest didn't feel funny when they were together as his did.

"Ouma-kun!" The other boy whispered loudly as he licked his metal neck covered in synthetic skin once again. Every nerve in his man made body was on edge.

He didn't want Ouma to stop whatever he was up to, and this confused him.

He _enjoyed this_.

 _Ah, but he is my best friend!_ His thoughts yelled, and he knew they were correct.

The shorter boy was only being intimate with him because he wanted to be warm. That was it. He was playing with his feelings for his own gain.

"Liar," Kiibo said sadly. He pushed the other boy off him and sat up.

Ouma's heart felt like it had been ripped out of his throat, thrown in the dirt, and stomped on.

Any hope he previously had that the robot returned his feelings vanished. He felt like he would cry.

He wanted to run, but where to?

"Kii-"

"You are playing with my feelings and stimulating me phsychically so you may stay warm," Kiibo said, very obviously hurt. "I do not appreciate it!"

Could robots cry? He thought he may. Why must he love a liar?

Ouma stiffened.

 _Feelings?_

What feelings? Obviously the robot had feelings, he knew, but...

So he _did_ enjoy it.

"The only feelings here are my feelings for you," Ouma confessed stupidly, instantly regretting it.

"What do you mean?" Kiibo replied shyly. Must this mean the other boy fancied him? No, nobody could love a robot.

"Stupid robot, you know what I mean," He replied, kissing him gently.


End file.
